1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to display arrangements in general, and more particularly to a collapsible and erectable display stand that includes a reinforced object-supporting shelf.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are already known various constructions of collapsible and erectable display stands, among them such that are equipped with shelves for supporting various objects on display at various elevations from the ground. Examples of display stands of this kind can be found, for instance, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,493,424, 4,570,805, 4,723,664, and Re. 32,668. A perennial problem identified in conjunction with such display stands is the integrity of the shelves, that is, their ability to support the weight of the objects placed thereon without sagging, buckling or otherwise deforming beyond acceptable limits. While attempts have been made to address this problem, for instance in the manner disclosed in the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,723,664 where the shelf rests on the upper edge of a vertical partitioning wall (with all directions referred to herein relating to the orientation of the stand while in use), they may have somewhat alleviated it but never actually solved it, especially because their action affected only a relatively small area of the shelf, such as its middle in the case of the stand disclosed in the last-mentioned patent.
On the other hand, it is also known to display magazines and similar items on newsstands or the like in such a manner as to entice a prospective buyer to purchase the same. This usually involves maintaining the magazines in their upright positions, usually with the upper side of the magazine on top, and leaving a significant part of the front page of the magazine unobstructed. Such magazine racks, be they rather unsightly wire structures or shelves, are usually constituted by permanent structures that are relatively bulky and expensive and do not possess the flexibility that is required to take into account the changing availability of the various magazines or issues with time, especially when space availability is limited or the available space is at a premium, as is often the case under these circumstances. Also, the handling of the magazines or the like by the store operator or the purchasing public leaves much to be desired, be it as far as its ease is concerned, or with respect to the secure retention of such items.